<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salle des profs by Petite_Laitue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384878">Salle des profs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue'>Petite_Laitue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La vie à Poudlard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe dans la tête des enseignants de Poudlard ? Vous voulez rire de leurs déboires face à des élèves plus intéressés par le quidditch que par les potions ? Vous voulez entendre les derniers potins et découvrir qui a mangé tous les biscuits de McGonagall ? Alors bienvenue en salle des profs ! Prenez un bonbon au citron et entrez  !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La vie à Poudlard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Avant d'entrer...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assis dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir, une coupelle de bonbons au citron posée devant lui, le professeur Dumbledore étudiait méticuleusement le catalogue de sucreries de chez HoneyDucke. Tournant lentement les pages, il détaillait avec attention chaque produit et passait de longues minutes à contempler les photos.</p>
<p>Bonbons au citron, plumes en sucre, sucettes au sang, chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue...</p>
<p>En arrivant à la fin du catalogue sans avoir réussi à se décider, Dumbledore prit un air songeur. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter d'utiliser des noms de sucreries comme mot de passe pour son bureau ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En reconsidérant les choses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il détestait les Gryffondors.</p><p>Granger : Insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.<br/>
Longdubas : Incapable, maladroit et stupide. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard.<br/>
Weasley : Indécrottable fainéant, plus enthousiaste pour s'empiffrer ou faire l'imbécile que pour réviser.<br/>
Et Potter ! Ah Potter ! Élève médiocre qui se croyait exceptionnel avec sa pseudo célébrité, toute l'arrogance de son père ! Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux qui lui transperçaient le cœur chaque fois qu'il les apercevait ! </p><p>Lorsque Goyle fit exploser son chaudron en ratant sa potion pour la troisième fois, Rogue réalisa avec consternation que certains Serpentards ne valaient pas mieux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Excuses douteuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le professeur McGonagall avait eu droit à toutes sortes d'excuses au long de sa carrière.</p><p>Il y avait le classique <em>"J'ai perdu mon livre"</em>, ainsi que l'habituel <em>"J'avais oublié de noter ce devoir"</em>, l'original <em>"Peeves m'a volé tous mes parchemins"</em> ou le culotté <em>"Pas le temps, y avait entrainement de quidditch !"</em></p><p>Mais quand Ronald Weasley vint s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu faire son devoir, expliquant d'un air penaud qu'une araignée avait fait sa toile sur son livre de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall se dit que ses élèves avaient vraiment touché le fond. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drôle de cours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper des jeunes clabberts. Ils sont petits et doivent donc être traités comme des bébés. »</p>
<p>Les élèves échangèrent un regard ennuyé avant de s'approcher des petites créatures vertes qui couinaient dans leur parc.</p>
<p>« Pouah ! Mais il pue la bouse de dragon celui-là ! C'est répugnant !<br/>-On dirait qu'il doit être changé, Malefoy. Les couches propres sont là.<br/>-Pardon ?!<br/>-Ça fait parti des soins à leur donner. »</p>
<p>Hagrid n'aimait pas punir ses élèves mais Malefoy avait bien mérité ces quatre heures de colle : Depuis quand lançait-on des couches sales à la tête des professeurs ?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La bonne excuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Encore un bon de commande pour Honeydukes ? Lupin vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez ? C'est le cinquième ce mois-ci.<br/>-C'est à cause de tous ces détraqueurs, les élèves y sont particulièrement sensibles vous savez.<br/>-Bien sûr, mais tout de même cela va finir par nous ruiner. »</p>
<p>En sortant du bureau directorial, Rémus Lupin pris une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche et commença à la déballer, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Croquant à pleine dents dans sa friandise, il pensa joyeusement que c'était une chance que le chocolat soit le principal remède contre les effets des détraqueurs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le prix de la gloire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilderoy Lockhart avait l'habitude de faire des ravages dans les cœurs des jeunes sorcières et ne s'étonnait plus de recevoir diverses lettres d'amour et boites de chocolats. Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été élu cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur par Sorcière Hebdo.</p>
<p>Pourtant le jour où Seamus Finnigan s'approcha de son bureau à la fin du cours, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, lui demandant une photo dédicacée à son nom, Lockhart commença à penser qu'il devrait peut-être sourire un peu moins lors de ses cours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>